The Walking Half-Life - Season 1
by UnspokenTheWriter
Summary: When Gordon Freeman had entered the Teleport during the Red Letter Day, instead of the normal events that had occurred in the original Half-Life 2 Storyline, he had been transported into another universe, now Follow Freeman, and Lee's events on this take of The Walking Dead and Half Life. First Story, so sorry if it's not good...! :") On HITAS
1. Prologue 1 - Freeman's Teleportation

_Gordon's Introduction..._

 _ **Gordon Freeman, who's recently been following Alyx Vance, who had also recently saved him from Civil Protection, as she led him to a "Soda Machine" that had been revealed to him to be a secret doorway to Kleiner's Lab, Kleiner, who had been an Old Friend from a organization known as Black Mesa had been in, looking for his Pet, Hedy Lamarr, named after a actress from the 1930s. The Scientist had welcomed Gordon's Arrival, then ranting about Lamarr and Barney, as Barney, a Secriuty Guard also from Black Mesa had shown up, then Gordon had then been allowed to equip the H.E.V Suit, for use in Hazardous Environments, after dealing with the Scientist's Pet Lamarr, Kleiner had then led the other Scientist to the Teleportation Device, after unlocking it behind a hidden wall. The first User of the Teleportation Device had been Alyx, after dealing with a few troubles, she had then been teleported successfully, unknowingly activating something within the Teleport... Now Gordon had went aboard the Teleport, while waiting for Kleiner's use on the Teleport...**_

"And not a moment too soon.."

 _**Barney said this as a loud siren can be heard, coming from The Citadel, a enormous** **structure built by the Combine. Kleiner had then spoke up**. _

"Excellent, initializing in 3.. 2.. 1.." **Another Siren had been heard..** "Uh, Barney, Would you be so kind?-"

 _ **Barney looked up at Gordon Freeman, and saluted.**_ "Good Luck out there, Gordon..." _**Kleiner then agreed with the Security Officer.**_

"We're ready to project you, Gordon... Bon Voyage..! And, Best Of Luck in your future Endevours... Final Sequence..!" _**A Vent had suddenly been broken as Kleiner's Pet, Lamarr had shown up along with the broken** **vent**_. "The Hell?!" ** _Lamarr had then accidentally broke some wires near the Teleport, making it more Unstable after Alyx's Teleportation._ _Barney showed his surprise, and anger at the Headcrab,_** _ **as Kleiner had shown surprise too. Barney then pointed out Kleiner's pet to him.**_ "..It's your pet the freakin' Head-Humper..!" _ **Kleiner had then tried to calm the small Headcrab down.**_

"Lamarr.. Hedy, No!" _ **The Headcrab then jumped at Gordon, putting his hand up at the creature, as a mixture of Green Light, and Blue Light blinded their view, Barney's Last Words to Gordon were...**_

 _"Look Out!-"_


	2. Prologue 2 - Everett's Crash

_Lee's Introduction..._

 ** _A City could be seen as cars either whizzed out of it, or into it under a highway, then suddenly, a Police Cruiser had appeared, inside was Lee Everett, going to jail for murdering a State Senator for sleeping with his wife, he was looking down at his cuffs thining about what had happen, then lifted his head toward the Cop in the front seat of the Cruiser Driving. All while the cop was looking in the mirror, as he adjusted it to point forwards Lee. He nodded his head at the mirror, Lee looked away, and shook his head slightly, the cop then spoke up._**

"Well, I reckon you didn't do it, then."

 _ **Lee thought about it for a moment before asking-**_

"Why do you say that..?"

 _ **The Cop stared at the mirror before focusing his eyes on the road.**_

"Y'Know, I've driven a buncha' fellas down to this prison. _**The Cop slightly pointed his finger down the road for a moment, then put his hand down.**_ Lord knows how many... Usually 'bout now I'd get the; "I didn't do it."."

"Every Time?"

 _ **The Cop looked at Lee for a moment.**_

"EVERY Time."

 _ **He focused his eyes on the road again, but looked around for a second, before a voice on the Radio started to speak about the Highway, and to keep on a lookout.**_

"I followed your case for a bit, you being a Macon Boy, and all..."

 _ **Lee looked at the Cop**_

"You're from Macon then."

 _ **The Cop Picked up on that, and looked at Lee again.**_

"Yep. Came up to Atlanta to be a city cop in the Seventies. Always wanted to work a Murder Case, like that Senatorial Mess you got yourself mixed up in, with all due respect." _**Sirens from a Police Cruiser can be heard**_ "A Real Shame that is..." _**A Cruiser passed by them, as Lee focused on it for a second.**_ "Hell, the whole family used to be regulars at your Folks' drugstore downtown... It Still There?"

 _ **Lee Smiled**_ "Sure is."

 ** _The Cop smiled as well_**. "Good." **_The same voice can be heard back on again from the radio._**

"I've got a Nephew back at UGA, you teach there long?"

 _ **Lee remembered his time back at the school, remembering when he first started 6 years prior.**_ "Goin' on my Sixth Year."

 _ **The Cop looked at Lee.**_ "You meet your wife in Athens..?"

 ** _Lee's face got a sense of regret on it, before putting his head down for a moment, and looking out the window, not wanting to speak about_** ** _Her_** ** _._**

 _ **The Cop kept his focus on the road before asking after an awkward silence**_ "You wanna know how I see it?" _**Sirens can be heard again, coming from a group of Police Cruisers, SWAT Vehicles and an Ambulance as they passed by.**_

 _ **Lee had been distracted for a second, before answering the Cop's question, almost forgetting what it was about.**_ "Sure."

 _ **Lee looked at the mirror where the Cop had been looking at him from, the Cop opened his mouth for a moment , before closing it, and looking away from the mirror, before suddenly saying**_ "Regardless, it could be you married the wrong woman-"

 _ **Lee had gotten a mixture of surprise, and anger from what the Cop had said, he opened his mouth for a moment in an angry manner before closing it, sighing, and again looking away as he thought about it as sadness had slightly filled him...**_

 _ **The voice from the Radio spoke up again, informing the two about a Riot that had been in progress, and needed immediate backup, unknowingly to them that it was nothing that either of them could think of, the horrors that the "Riot" actually was. A Helicopter flew above the cruiser as well as SWAT, and Police Cruisers passed them, as Lee focused on that as well, getting worried about this "Riot".**_

"I'm driving this man once, h-he was the worst one I tell you. He wouldn't stop goin' about how he didn't do it..! He was an older fella'. Big, soft eyes behind a smart Folks' glasses, and he was just wailing back there, sayin' it wasn't him. Cryin', and Snottin' all over, right where you're sittin'!"

 _ **Lee looked at his seat in disgust for a moment, before remembering it might be clean by now, but he still was in disgust, thinking of how it must've looked back right here on that day.**_

 _ **The Voice on the Radio spoke up again, but his sentence was cut-off by the Cop as he turned it off, Lee looked at it, worried.**_

"Then before' long he starts kickin' the back of the seat, li-like a little fussy baby on an airplane I tell you! An-And I tell him he's gotta stop, that's Government property, and I'll be forced to zap him otherwise. So he stops, and havin' exhausted all his options, he starts cryin' out for his Mama!; _**The Cop then tries to do his best impression of the man's voice**_ "M-Mama, it's all a big mistake! It wasn't me!"

 ** _Lee got a small chuckle out of this before asking;_** "So, did he do it?"

 _ **The Cop had then put his hand up in the air for a moment.**_ "They caught the fucker Red-Handed! Stabbin' his wife, and cuttin' her up right as the boys came in through the door! He sits in **my** car screaming Bloody Murder that he didn't do it, and it wasn't him! I think he even actually believed it himself..." _**He shook his head a little**_. "It goes ta' show, people will go mad when they think their life is over.." _**A small figure appeared in the roat, it moved unnaturally, as the Cruiser sped towards it as it got bigger, and the Cop had lost his focus on the road, and focused on Lee, thinking Lee's face of horror was just because of the last story.**_ "Oh, I got a good one for ya' this time. This one is a little bit less depressing and more hilarious if I do say so myse-" _**The Figured, revealed to be a seemingly Walking Dead had been right in front of the cruiser now, and Lee cut off the cop, and tried to alert him**_. _"WATCH OUT!-"_ **_It had been too late for them, the vehicle hit the figure full force, sending the cruiser flying while inside they rolled and hit the sides of the car like Ragdolls, before Lee's view went dark... But just before it did, a mixture of Green, and Blue light filled the car..._**

 _(Author's Note) Hey, so this chapter I actually put more effort on, due to the last one was made very late in the night- Anyways, I plan on updating that one to be like this one as well, anyways, I really hope you all are enjoying this so far!_


	3. Chapter 1 - Awakening

_**Everything had been fuzzy for Lee, and his had head hurt, as he had woken up slightly, seeing the Walking Dead that looked dead like the first thing the Cop and Lee had hit, walking down a hill from the crash, and Lee swore, he could hear that old Officer saying something in a panic, screams, and gunshots had filled Lee's hearing. He went in this sort of trance about 3 times, and he swore, out in the corner of his eyes he could see something... Orange, like a Suit, before passing out once again...**_

 _ **Gordon's Vision had been black, nothing, nothing had been there, he had seemed like he was in a void of some sorts, before a doorway opened up, inside a white light. Gordon saw**_ _ **him**_ _ **walk out, The G-Man as he had called him, adjusting his already adjusted enough tie, smiling that slight, but creepy smile of his.**_

 _"Greeting, Mr. Freeman, you may be... Wondering why plans have change, recently me and my... Employers had made a decision... We are offering you a New Job of sorts, if you do not mind, Mr. Freeman... We need you to... take care of "The Living Dead" as they call it..."_

 _ **The G-Man swept off some seemingly invisible dirt on his clean suit, as Freeman wondered what the G-Man had meant by all this, though, he knew that he would be forced to do this Job offer by the mysterious "Man". The senery had then suddenly changed into a backyard, with a tree house, and a closed off pool, with a small two-story house by the pair, blood had clearly been seen inside the wrecked house. This had slightly reminded him of Black Mesa's disaster, and how it had led to the Combine invading Earth, this shook Gordon slightly, before turning to the G-Man's attention. Though, he had then thought about his friends in the other world. As if the G-Man had read his mind, he said;**_

 _"We are hoping you will be able to do this, Mr. Freeman, and please do not worry about you... "Friends", Mr. Freeman, as we have one right here..."_

 ** _Lamarr, Kleiner's pet had suddenly appeared right beside the man, confused until seeing the sight of Gordon, then quickly went over to the Scientist, seeing as Lamarr has met this man before, before the Teleport incident, and had tried to climb onto the scientist, this had made Freeman smile at the small creature, before looking back at the G-Man, as the senery changed once again, revealing a wrecked road, blood splattered on the ground, and creatures walking towards smoke through a broken barrier, where a Crash had clearly happen._**

 _"Now, Mr. Freeman, this is your story, I will try not to... Interfere with it this time, until we..._ _ **The G-Man smiled creepily, as the senery changed to inside a police cruiser, with a crowbar on the seat's ground, and a unconscious man beside Gordon.**_ _"Meet Again..."_

 ** _A Light flashed his view, before darkness consumed him.._**

 _ **Major fracture detected; Automatic medical system engaged; Morphine administered.**_

 ** _Gordon felt a painful, yet relieving sting into his back after hearing that female robotic voice, the substance had coursed through his veins, he slowly woke up, and had saw a slightly cracked window, Lamarr sprawled on the suit's legs, unharmed, the tip of the Crowbar stuck inside of the cushions of the floor, and that same unconscious man waking up as well..._**

 ** _Lee woke up in pain, a headache with a wounded leg, his vision had been blurred for a second, looking around he saw the two things beside him, he slowly backed away, vision too blurred to make the things out, scared out of his mind._**

"I-I don't want any trouble..!"

 ** _As his vision slowly adjusted the figure in orange lifted both it's hands up, and when Lee's vision cleared, it was revealed to be a person with Glasses, and a Orange Armor Suit on, and the thing on the person's looked nothing like anything Lee had seen before, he was slightly calm about the person in the suit, but not the thing on the suited man's leg_**

"Wh-What is that thing..?!"

 _ **Gordon had tried to calm the man down, Lamarr waking up, and backing away from the person as well, but then Gordon quickly picked her up, and showed the man she was harmless, this seemed to calm the man down slightly, before they both focused on the broken window in the driver's part of the cruiser, revealing outside of it, a blood trail leading up to a bitten, and rotten body, revealed to be the same cop who had been driving, with a handful of shotgun shells, and a Combine Spas-12, and a USP Match, laying beside the weapon, with a clip of ammo next to it...**_

 _ **(** Author's Note - **)** If you are wondering why some Half-Life 2 Weapons are beside the cop, it's the result of the Teleport in my version, it, along with Gordon, transported multiple Half-Life weapons in the Walking Dead Universe, so almost every HL2-HL1, even maybe some Beta weapons from development of HL2 will appear in this story, sorry if it ruins some of the story in a way, just want to make it so that they at least have more thing to defend themselves with, so maybe in the future, we can see Lee, and Gordon being Crowbar buddies to the Marsh House..? Just a thought, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and i'll see you in the next one..! Also, sorry if this chapter seems rough, stayed up a bit, and it's early in the morning-_


	4. Chapter 2 - The Aftermath

_"Officer..?! We're still back here..!"_

 ** _Lee called out to the Old Man, though, Lee or Gordon didn't think he would respond, even if he did it'd be too late for the poor man, who's legs were twisted in unnatural ways, and the chunks ripped of of his neck, and his back, there might be more for all they know under him._**

"Damn, looks like hell out there..."

 _ **Gordon Nodded in response to the Man.**_

"Hey, by the way... Can you.. Talk?"

 _ **Gordon shook his head at this, and had made sign language indicating he said no.**_

"Ah... I think I know what you meant with your hands... **_Lee remembered the time while he was communicating with mute kids through hand signs during his time teaching._** Should we... Get out of here? The window looks to be breakable now..."

 _ **Gordon nodded his head, then turned to the crowbar stuck in the floor, with little to no effort he pulled it out.**_

 _ **Lee was surprised by Gordon's strength for a moment, before a sudden pain in his leg appeared he look down to discover a medium sized cut on his leg was partially open, blood slowly seeping out of the wound. Lee Gripped it with his cuffed hands to see if it made the pain go away, but found it had only made the pain worsen.**_ "Fuck..!"

 _ **Gordon had wanted to help the Man with this, and stored his crowbar away, and searched his storage unit for anything that could help, though sadly he couldn't find anything. Then Gordon saw the Med-Kit in the front of the car, slightly damaged, but still closed shut. Gordon Grabbed it, and looked through the contents, finding a small Bottle with a Green Fluid in it, Gordon almost immediately knew what to do with it, as he pulled out a syringe from the Med-Kit, and sucked up the content of the Bottle, and looked towards the injured man next to him, and Lamarr, who had currently hid between the suit legs.**_

"Wh-What is that..?" _**Lee pointed towards the Syringe with the Green Fluid in it, Gordon signaled it to be some sort of Medicine that can help with his wound. Lee worriedly accepted it as Gordon got closer, then injected the Syringe into his leg. It Hurt but revealing, Lee then watched in awe as his wound seemingly pulled together, and healed in a second.**_

"W-Woah... That was... Nice..."

 _ **Gordon chuckled silently, though it was clear he did, before moving Lee, and pulling Lamarr aside to break the window with the Crowbar. In just one strong hit with it, it busted open allowing the three to get out, Lamarr quickly jumped out in an excited manner, happy to get out of that cramped environment of the car, while Lee, and Gordon followed.**_

"That thing sure is cute for... A thing really..." _**Gordon then realized he hadn't told Lee about it yet, then Gordon pulled him back to explain. Though it had slightly surprised, and scared Lee with Gordon's strong grip. Gordon, with Hand Signals, explained what Lamarr was, Lee thought of how much pain a Head-Crab would actually be, before remembering something**_.

"Hey, what is your name exactly..? And what is that you're wearing?" **_Lee looked towards the Suited man._**

 ** _Gordon Signaled his name to the man, and explained what his H.E.V Suit was. Gordon then asked the man his name while going over to the weapons on the ground beside the mangled cop._**

"Lee... Lee Everett... Also, how'd you get into the car..?"

 _ **Gordon was about to answer, picking up a slightly damaged pair of keys, when suddenly they both heard a low sounding groan, and both of them looked towards the cop's body, the source of the sound, Lee then stood by the Freeman with Lamarr following the two, frightened by the sound, Lee had gotten handed the keys, and he quickly took off the cuffs on his hands, before asking the "Cop"**_ ..."Officer..?"

 _ **The Body suddenly sprang to life, and tried to jump on the pair, sending Gordon backing away, Lee on the ground, the Weapons, and ammo skidding towards the car, and Lamarr jumping backwards from the sight. "The Cop" Had made loud growling noise, and started to crawl towards Lee, while he had screamed, and backed away.**_

 _"H-HOLY SHIT!" **Gordon quickly tried to pull the crowbar out from his storage, but in the process of getting it out, in a panic he had accidentally jammed it, as Gordon tried to pull it out, Lee backed up against the Wrecked Police Cruiser.**_

 _"GET AWAY FROM ME!-" **Lee looked down towards the ground, and quickly grabbed the USP Match next to him, ejecting an empty clip, and tried to inject the new clip found on the other side of him as the bloody thing that used to be a cop crawled near Lee.** _

_"Wh-What the hell are you?!" **Lee**_ _**Successfully Injected the full clip into the Pistol and pointed it towards the Undead Cop so close to his Leg, as Gordon finally got the crowbar out, and headed for the two.**_

 _ **Lee quickly shot the thing in the head, it's head jerking backwards as Gordon got over at the same time, and hit it in the head, creating a bloody gash as some brain matter flew out of it, making it dead for sure. Lamarr came out from a bush, seemingly shaken, as the small Headcrab went over, making a whining sound, in her head she wanted to be back with her owner Kleiner back in the lab, in her small box she had gotten used to, away from all this chaos.**_

"M-Man..."

 _ **Lee shook his head with a horrid look on his face for a moment, and had just been about to toss the pistol, before Gordon stopped him, indicating that they might need that.**_

"Right..." _**Lee got up and looked at the body still holding the USP, and smelt the horrid smell that came from it, and quickly covered his nose.**_ "His skin's all rotten... And he smells like shit... What the hell is this?-"

 _ **Gordon smelt it too, but he had gotten used to the Rotten smell, it had reminded him of the Black Mesa Disaster, Gordon tried to shake the horrid thought of everything that had happen. He picked up the Combine SPAS-12 along with the ammo, as he had put his crowbar away by now.**_

 _ **Just then they both, including Lamarr, saw a small figure on a hill in Lee's direction. Lee started to wave his hands at the figure**_ "HELP! Go get someone! There's- There's been a shooting over here!-"

 _ **The small figure resembling a child's with a cap on suddenly ran away in fear, just then rustling can be heard as Lee, and Gordon look over to see two Undead People that looked as rotten as the cop suddenly appear, making low, hungry groans.**_

 _"H-Holy Shit..!"_

 _ **Lee quickly got up as Gordon pumped the Shotgun, and began to shoot as more appeared, body shots did not seem to harm them, Lamarr jumped onto Gordon's shoulder for protection as he backed away from the horde as well as Lee.**_

 _ **They then ran for where that figure was, Lee tripped on a piece of wood along the way, and saw a pinned down Walker, he quickly ended it's life with the USP, and got back up. Gordon had gone ahead, and by the time Lee caught up, he was on a fence, and jumped over, Lee quickly followed as a Walker had tried to grab his foot.**_

 _ **Lee landed on his backside, as Gordon got his shotgun ready, bangs, and creaks on the wooded fence had sounded, making Lee scared they might bust down the only protection they had at the moment, until the sound of a explosion of a Frag Grenade happen somewhere, alerting all the Walkers on the fence to go towards the new source of sound, forgetting about what would be their meal if they continued...**_

 _(Author's Note) Y'Know, in this story, some familiar faces will show up in this story, even Rebels, and Civilians, yes, Barney, Alyx, Even Kleiner will make a return in this story, so stay tuned for it!-_


	5. Chapter 3 - The Girls

**_Lee had let out a sigh of relief, as he heard the Infected walked away from the fence, and got up from the ground, grunting while doing so. Gordon stored his Combine SPAS-12, and brought out his bloodied Crowbar, in case anything were to happen to the pair while they were at this_ _s_ _mall_ _house._**

 _"Hello? Anybody..?" **Lee**_ ** _looked around to see a covered Pool with one_** ** _reclining pool chair_** ** _, and a Tree-House, with a small tea set by the bottom of the tree. Lee walked over to the set, studying it._**

"I'd fill one of those tea cups with bourbon if I could..." **_Lee smiled looking at the set._**

 ** _Gordon smiled slightly upon hearing the comment Lee had made, and shook his head afterwards._**

 ** _Lee walked to the set of stairs leading to a slide-able glass door._** "I wonder if anybody is home..." **_Lee said this with a worried tone in his voice while Gordon walked up the stairs next to Lee, now Lee had been hoping that he, his suited friend, and pet alien could find help in this new world._** _**He walked towards the door, and banged on the glass slightly, with a worried expression.**_ "Hello? Anybody Home..? We need a little help..!" _**He banged on the door again**_ "Hello..? Something is goin' on..." **_He then decided to try and see if the door was unlocked, with a few pulls, he managed to open the door the whole way._** "Coming In..! Don't Shoot, Okay?"

 ** _He stepped inside, with Gordon following slowly, Lamarr had been on the Doctor's shoulder, seemingly resting at the moment._** "Hello?! ...I'm not a Intruder, or one of **them**..."

 ** _Lee and Gordon had then noticed a rotten, a few days old at the most, dead Male Walker in a sweater, with a chunk of it's skin ripped off on it's neck, it had been on the ground in a pool of blood while lying next to the kitchen, it's head had been bashed open by a unknown weapon to the pair at the moment. The front door had been barricaded with a large enough table to cover the door fully, with bloodied footprints going up to it. Things had been scattered all over the place, as if some kind of struggle had happen. A T.V had been laying on the ground faced downwards. A Bowl of Fake Fruits had been tossed on the ground, all while a answering machine had been almost off a small table, with a family photo of a couple and their daughter lying faced upwards. A Couch had also been near the door, holding up the table on it._** "Oh My... These people may currently need more help than we do at the moment..."

 _ **Gordon Nodded his head at the man's statement, while going inside the house further, stepping past the bloodied, beaten, dead Walker, and going into the kitchen, looking in the Drawers for supplies they could use, grabbing a Walkie-Talkie while doing so. Lee went over to the Machine on the small table, and looked at it, seeing that it had Three messages. Lee Pressed play on it, hoping to get some information on to whatever happen here, or to get to know how bad it was.**_

 _(: Three New Messages. Message One; Left at Five Forty-Three P.M. :) **A Robotic Female voice had said.**_

 _ **A Cheery, but worried voice spoke up.**_ "Hey, Sandra, this is Diana! We're still in Savannah Sadly, Ed had a little incident with some weird crazy guy near the hotel, the guy bit Ed on the shoulder while he was protecting me from the guy, so we had to get him back to the ER and have him get it checked out. Anyways, he's not feeling too well enough to drive back tonight, so we're staying an extra day... And Sandra, Thanks so much for looking after Clementine, and I promise we'll be back in time before your spring break starts!"

 _ **The Same Robotic Female voice spoke again.** (: Message Two; Left at Eleven Nineteen P.M. :)_

 ** _Diana's voice spoke up, sounding worried._** "Oh thank God, finally! I honestly don't know if you tried to reach us recently, but all the calls are getting dropped, and they're not letting us leave and aren't telling us anything about Atlanta, but I've heard it's worse... P-Please, just please, leave the city and take Clementine with you back to Marietta, Sandra... I've got to get back to the hospital a-and check on Ed, god, he's gotten so much worse, and that Bite seems infected... P-Please let me know that you, and Clementine safe!"

 _(: Message Three; Left at Seven Ten A.M. :)_

 _ **Diana spoke up, sounding a mixture of Surprised, and Sadness. Meanwhile, Gunshots, and explosions can be heard in the background along with panicked voices, indicating that Diana had been with some people trying to protect her, or others inside somewhere.** "Oh God, E-Ed's dead! H-He turned into one of th-those... **Things**! I-I had to k-kill him a-at the Hospital... E-Everyone that was there was either dead, o-or those things, or a w-weird alien-l-like **H-Headcrab** people f-from what I s-saw back there... I-I'm so sorry for wh-what I had to do b-back there... I-I found some people f-from the military, a-and some type of rebel-like p-people wearing some type of armor trying to get in there for m-medical supplies... W-We're currently at the Hotel me and E-Ed had been staying at... G-God, it's so bad..! Clementine, baby, if you're hearing this, call 911 t-that's 9-1-1... O-Or S-Sandra, please just get Clementine out of the neighborhood, a-and some where safe... C-Clementine, We love you... We love you, We love yo-" **The phone cut off the rest of what Diana had been saying just suddenly.**_

 _ **Lee had a grim, sad expression while Gordon, bearing the same face walked over to Lee, they both knowing full well that Ed had been dead from the moment he heard he had been bitten, and had gotten worse. But they had hope for Diana at the most, knowing that she may still be alive surviving once they get to Savannah, if they ever decide, and or get the chance to... Or even find her, if that'll ever be possible to them.**_

 _ **Suddenly, the radio that Gordon had been holding onto suddenly blasted to life, a teenage, scared woman could be heard, with some whimpering could be heard in the background.** "H-Hello..?"_

 ** _Gordon, and Lee had looked at it in surprise, Lee grabbed the thing from Gordon's hand, and looked at it curiously, before pushing the button on it, letting him speak through it._** "Hello..?"

 _ **The Voice came through again.** "You need to be **Quiet.** "_

 ** _Lee pressed the button once again to speak._** "Who is this..?"

 ** _She replied._** _"This is Sandra, and you're in Clementine's house..."_

 ** _He held the down button again._** "How old are you two..?"

 _"I'm 17 years old.. Clementine here is 8.." **Sandra sounded a bit suspicious of the pair, Lee had been slightly afraid, knowing that she may know about him.**_

 _ **Lee Pushed down the button.**_ "Sorry if I am the last person you probably want to see... I promise I won't hurt you two... Can I ask, where are you two..?"

 _"It's fine... You may have been on the news, but I remember you from one of my classes, and you seem like the kind of person who did that on a accident..." **Lee remembered the painful memories of his overwhelming rage on the Guy the night he found his wife sleeping with the man, and tried shaking it off.** "Anyways... We're in that Tree-House out in the back, Clem here thought of the whole thing to hide from those thing outside the house, and all." **A child's giggling could be heard, as Sandra chuckled a bit with the Child.**_

 ** _Lee Smiled, as Gordon did as well, putting his Crowbar away, listening on the conversation. The pair went over to the window in the kitchen, with Lamarr still sound asleep, but on the small table by the answering machine. Lee and Gordon looked outside to see a light-skinned African American woman with a white shirt peeked her head out from the Tree-House, as well as a Little Girl with a hat with the letter D in a fancy way with a peach-like color dress, the woman bore a slightly tired look with a smile, while the Little Girl was smiling widely. Lee, and Gordon smiled, while Lee waved at the Women, remembering Sandra from his classes. Then Suddenly Clementine, the Little Girl had a scared look on her face and screamed, then proceeded to go back inside the safety of the Tree-House, while Sandra had a horrified look, as she quickly brought the radio up to her face, and pushed the button down._** _" Behind You!"_

 ** _Lee and Gordon looked back to see a Fast Headcrab, snarling loudly, as it leaped and tried to latch onto Gordon's Head, Lee gasped as Gordon held onto the thing's body Gordon looked at Lee for help. Lee quickly grabbed the Headcrab, and threw it against the fridge, once it hit the fridge with a thud, and a pained squeal, it landed on the ground and scattered away with Fast speed as it maneuvered past the Body on the ground. Lee then quickly brought out his USP with a worried, but serious look on his face, while Gordon got out his Crowbar as they ran after the Headcrab._**

 ** _Lee caught up with the thing first, as he fired a round at it, with unremarkable speed, it dodged the bullet, and squealed in Rage. It got ready to pounce as Lee looked in horror, but tried to shoot, horribly missing in panic, only grazing it's leg as Gordon tripped on the Walker's body surprisingly. As the Fast Headcrab leaped, Lamarr almost out of nowhere, pounced on it's fast counter-part with a angry squeal. She tackled into the opposing Headcrab into the Glass Door, where it could be seen that Sandra was climbing down with something in her hand as well as Clem, though she had nothing in her hand unlike her Babysitter. Lamarr was slashing at it with her slightly sharp claws, as her "mouth" would have done nothing to the creature, or anyone, as with experiences with Kleiner, climbing onto his head to either rest, or play with her Owner the Scientist._**

 ** _The Fast Headcrab let out a pained, raged squeal, as it got ready to slash back, but before it could do anything, the glass door slid wide open, revealing Sandra with a Hammer in her hand as Clementine hid behind her scared for her Babysitter, and the pair of people fighting against the creature, even Lamarr. Sandra quickly smashed on the unknowing creature's head with the hammer as it let out a pained, final squeal right as the weapon smashed into it's head before dying finally, the floor, as well as the Hammer covered in a Yellow, Blood-like liquid with some type of brain matter on the hammer, as the Headcrab laid on the ground with a hole on the top of it's head, exposing it's messed up, bloodied, and destroyed brain._**

 ** _Lee got up, grunting while doing so, Gordon as well, as they slowly walked over with Lamarr backing away towards Lee. Sandra, breathing heavily, didn't seemed that fazed by the other Headcrab, knowing full well that this one was harmless to them other than the other Headcrab, who was Vicious, all while Clementine stood next to Sandra in the doorway. A small pool of Yellow blood appeared, as it was closest to Clementine, she backed away slowly, before looking at Sandra._** "Is it Dead..?"

 _ **Sandra looked at the girl with a smile, sighing, before saying,**_ "Don't worry Clem, we got it... I'm pretty sure of it..!"

 _ **Clementine smiled with a relieved kind of emotion on her face.**_ "Good..!"

 _ **Sandra looked at her former Professor with a smile.**_ "Good to see you alive, and fine honestly, Mr. Everett..!"

 _ **Lee smiled, while chuckling a bit, and waved his hand a bit** **.**_ "Just call me Lee outside of class, Sandra..!" _**Then Lee got a worried expression.**_ "Have you two, been all by yourselves through this so far...?"

 _ **Sandra sadly nodded her head, as Clementine got a sad look on her face, and started waving her arms, and leaning forwards, and backwards a bit.**_ "Y-Yeah, I want my parents to come home now..." _**Clementine said this with a saddened tone in her face looking down. Lee looked towards Sandra, gesturing towards the Answering Machine, almost asking if she knew about Diana's messages, and Sandra nodded her head again sadly towards the Professor, with a sad expression on her face.**_

 _ **Lee crouched down to Clementine's level with a sad expression on his face.**_ "I think that may be a little while... But until then, Me, Sandra, and Gordon may be able to look after you, would that be alright with you..?" _**He leaned his head a little towards the child.**_

 ** _The Child smiled slightly upon hearing that, and nodded her head._** "O-Okay..."

 _ **Sandra smiled slightly before turning to Lee.**_ "So.. Lee, should we get ready to leave now, or at Nightfall...?"

 _ **Lee thought about it for a moment, before making his decision.**_ "I think it'd be best if we leave now, I honestly want to find some help before the Night comes..."

 _ **Sandra Nodded her head in agreement.**_ "Yeah, it's not that safe at night, believe me, while we were here for the past few days, I tried going out at night to get supplies from our house... Turned out there was a Walker in the house just... Waiting for something, us probably... I remember getting jumped on by the thing, and then Clementine here got the guts to come down with a Hammer.. Good thing she did, that bastard tried to take a chunk out of my face... If it did, I don't think I'd be here if it wasn't for this little savior." _**Sandra smiled, and patted Clementine on her Hat, while she giggled. Lee, and Gordon smiled at this while they watched.**_

"Anyways... Let's get ready..!" _**Sandra said this as she lead Clementine upstairs to Clem's room to get whatever she needed, before going up all the way, she turned to Gordon and Lee.**_ "Be sure to get the supplies from the Tree-House, you guys! There's some backpacks in there you could use..!" **_Lee nodded._** "Alright, we will..! Let's go, Gordon.." _**Gordon nodded, before the pair went out back to retrieve the supplies from the Tree-House.**_

(Author's Note) Woah, sorry this took so long, had school, and all- And yes, some of the barley used, and not even mentioned alot characters will survive for a while, I honestly didn't like how Sandra, and Diana were like- Just there for no reason, so yeah, they're back!- And I made it seem like how they had good reasons to be alive, Like how Diana was saved by Rebels, and the Military, and got to talk a little more in this, also explains how Ed got bitten in a sense, so yeah, Hope you enjoyed! I'll see you in the next one!-


End file.
